harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talon Edgecombe
-'Hermione': "Talon has to sell things? I dont think that's a good idea, Ron." -'Ron': "Just let him go, Hermione. He just needs attention." 'Talon Anton Noel Edgecombe '(b. 1982) was a French-English wizard and the brother of Marietta Edgecombe. He had been sorted into Ravenclaw during Harry's 3rd year. He was seen walking around during the 1993-1994 School Year. He saw Hermione Granger leave the divination tower. During the Quidditch Match he caught Draco Malfoy and his gang dressing up as dementors. He was too scared to report to a teacher. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, and Ginny Weasley gave him chocolate frogs. During his second year, Snape shot him with the spell "Depulso," accidentally. Dumbledore and McGonagall took him to the hospital. He was controlled by Mr. Filch. He saw the picture of Malfoy hitting Harry and took it away and reported it to McGonagall. During his third year he ran up to Umbridge's office and prevented her from torturing Harry. He also yelled at Angelina Johnson for shouting at him because he got detention. McGonagall had took him to her office, screamed at him for 2 and a half minutes and took 5 points away. Talon is occasionally a dachshund. He saw Draco Malfoy and caught him stealing the birds on the seventh floor. He reported it to the teacher. Bellatrix Lestrange shot him with a banishing spell. Relations He was the second born and youngest child of the family. , his sister]] Marietta was the oldest of the 2. Talon went to Hogwarts when Marietta was in her 4th year. She was 3 years ahead of him and older. , his father]] Cerberus was their father. He was the wife of Anne. , his mother]] Anne was their mother. , his professor]] Umbridge was cruel to Harry whenever Talon didn't want to hear about it. Before she shot Harry with the Cruciatus curse he prevented her. She casted Depulso and shot it at him and held him back along with her inquisitorial squad. He was scared to see. He was about to cast Sectumsempra but Snape stopped him. Filch's cat picked him up from Umbridge's office and led him to Mr. Filch. Filch had still controlled him. , his professor]] Talon was a potions student. When he had asked Talon the same question he asked Harry was after he raised his hand with the Slytherins. He answered it correctly. , his friend]] , who he was mistrusted by]] Talon caught his eyes on Hamish Knighton. However, Hamish Knighton told them about his relatives. Talon asked Hamish if H. Knighton was his father. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley mistrusted him. , who he was friends with when they became adults.]] , who he was enemies with at first.]] Draco Malfoy and Talon Edgecombe were enemies until Malfoy's seventh year. He had caught The Trio camping during the 1997-1998 school year. Vincent Crabbe and Talon Edgecombe were enemies during Crabbe's 6th year and then they stopped. During the 1993-1994 school year, Percy Weasley caught him with his hat and banished it with a charm. Etymology Talon is a masculine French name that derives from the Medieval French language meaning heel. An thing called that is a bird, eagle, or owl claw. Its anagrams are Alton, Tolan, Tolna, laton, notal, tonal.Category:Edgecombe Family Category:Ravenclaws Category:French individuals Category:English individuals Category:Males Category:Sorted in 1995 Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts Students during the Potter Era Category:Dachshunds Category:Dogs